1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tracking devices and, more particularly, to an electronic tracking device for locating and tracking underwater equipment.
2. State of the Art
Lobster fishing is the commercial or recreational harvesting of marine lobsters or spiny lobsters. This is a major marine industry in the state of Maine, as well as other northeastern ports. Lobstermen fish for the American lobster, scientifically referred to as Homarus Americanus. In most ports, lobsters can only be legally caught in lobster traps, also called pots. These traps are either rectangular-shaped or half cylinders and were once made from oak, but are now primarily made from wire mesh covered with a thick layer of plastic to reduce oxidation of the metal.
Lobster traps are often connected to a buoy with a rope, called a line, and the lobster fishermen locate the traps by locating the buoy and following the line. The problem is that the lobster traps can break loose from the buoy and be lost, or the buoy, line and trap can be carried away from the fishing location. Whether the units break loose from their tethers or are taken out of range by other sea life, the loss of this expensive equipment is not only costly to fishermen, but also compromises their catches, which often constitute the livelihood of lobster fishermen.
This problem is not limited to lobster fishermen and their traps. Underwater animal traps are used to catch other types of underwater animals, such as crabs, shrimp, and fish, for example. Underwater equipment is also used for work other than fishing or trapping of animals. Underwater equipment is used to monitor underwater animal life, to build, drill or explore underwater structures, and to search and retrieve structures lost at sea. These are just a few examples of situations where underwater equipment is used and where it may be desirable to locate or track the position and status of the underwater equipment.
Accordingly, a need remains for an electronic tracking device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an electronic tracking device that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing users with a convenient and easy means of locating and tracking underwater equipment.